Desperate Housewives
Desperate Housewives is an American television comedy-drama-mystery series created by Marc Cherry and produced by ABC Studios and Cherry Productions. In relation There are several episodes that are so called important. But the season 1-8 had been downloaded and some episodes were taken seriously. The earlier three were made before Windows Vista came out, and were from Ang Chee Kok's house at 88 Medway Drive. Later on, more pirated versions came. Desperate Housewives also have Bree Hodge, of which it is a main character of the choice. In addition, most ladies wore high heels in the Desperate Housewives, some of which were pumps. "Bang" is the 54th episode of the ABC television series, Desperate Housewives. It was also the seventh episode of the show's third season. The episode was written by Joe Keenan and directed by Larry Shaw. It was broadcast on November 5, 2006. It was also simulcast after VivoCity's shooting, on October 2006. They may showcase the hostage scenario at the supermarket or a shopping mall. The episode begins with Carolyn Bigsby shooting at her husband Harvey in the grocery store he owns because he has been having an affair. He locks himself in his office, and she holds the supermarket shoppers hostage. Earlier that morning, Lynette Scavo discusses her nightmare from the previous night about Mary Alice Young with Susan and Gabrielle. Bree Van de Kamp confronts her husband Orson Hodge about the police report from the night he supposedly beat his first wife Alma. He convinces her that she suffered her injuries due to a fall after attacking him. Bree reveals that Carolyn gave her the report, and Orson mentions that Carolyn's husband is cheating on her. Nora Huntington tells Lynette and her husband Tom that she is moving to Mexico with Kayla, her daughter with Tom, despite their opposition. Gabrielle and her husband Carlos are settling the final terms of their separation. Carlos reveals that Gabrielle seduced him in order to stall the divorce as she believed he was coming into some money. The judge decides Carlos gets everything in the house and Gabrielle only gets the house. When they arrive home, each tries to destroy the property left to the other in the settlement. Bree tells Carolyn that Harvey has been cheating on her. She rings Harvey at the supermarket, and tells him she knows about Monique. He tries to tell her that Monique is dead. Carolyn then goes to a drawer and takes out a gun. Harvey calls Susan about what happened. Nora begins threatening Lynette to not apply for custody of Kayla. The two begin fighting when a gunshot is heard. This brings the story to the point at which the episode began. After Carolyn finds she can’t get into Harvey's office, she turns around and takes the horrified shoppers hostage, eventually including Lynette and Nora. The residents of Wisteria Lane prepare to protect themselves from the oncoming tornado on a 79th episode, "Something's Coming" It was written by John Pardee and Joey Murphy and directed by David Grossman. It is the ninth episode of the show's fourth season and it was broadcast on December 2, 2007, in the United States. Susan and Mike get into a fight about his intake of pills, causing Susan to fall down a flight of stairs. Susan threatens to leave Mike if he doesn't attend rehab, to which he agrees. Lynette and Karen hold themselves off in a bathtub when Tom, Ida and the kids get buried in Karen's basement. Bree invites Sylvia inside for a cup of tea when Katherine spits on her and finds out about Adam's supposed affair. Sylvia barricades herself in Bree's bathroom, causing Katherine, Adam, Bree, Orson and Benjamin to be trapped in a closet, where Katherine discovers from Bree that the affair is true. Edie and Gabrielle fight for the single copy of the Cayman Islands file but lose it because of the tornado and get stuck together in a crawl-space. Victor pursues Carlos with a gun, but dies when he is impaled by a flying fence post and Carlos suffers a serious injury from flying debris. "Welcome to Kanagawa", the second part and the last episode filmed before the strike, was originally going to be aired after the strike's resolution, but aired on January 6, 2008. Seven additional episodes were produced for the fourth season after the strike, the first of which aired on April 13, 2008. The final two episodes served as a two-part finale and were aired consecutively on May 18, 2008. A total of 17 episodes aired as part of the season, with one recap special airing on September 23, 2007. References